


A Letter To Cas

by profoundassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundassbutt/pseuds/profoundassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/24/13<br/>Dean writes a letter to Cas after kicking him out of the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To Cas

Cas

I don’t know why I’m even writing this stupid letter. Sammy said that writing down my feelings was healthier (and cheaper) than drowning them in cheap booze from a gas station. He’s such a pretentious ass sometimes. So I called him an ass and told him to bite me. He gave me this notebook and the ultimate bitch face and well, here we are. It’s almost Christmas which never meant much to Sam and I. We usually celebrate the holiday by getting each other presents from the gas station and drinking together. I got him a protein bar and a new pair of sunglasses this year so he’ll stop complaining about the sun being in his eyes when he’s trying to sleep. Such an ass. Anyway, this year Sam insisted that we give Kevin an actual Christmas celebration, or as much as we could considering the circumstances. So, he went out and bought a plastic 5 ft tall tree and decorated it with Kevin. It looks nice and cheery. But it feels empty and lonely without you… Enough beating around the bush. I hope you know that I didn’t want to kick you out of the bunker. Nobody wants you here more than I do. There are just things going on right now with Sam and with me. I wish I could tell you. But I just can’t. But it’s almost over. Just wait. Soon you’ll be able to come back. I wonder how you’re celebrating Christmas. Do you even celebrate it? I know that it’s probably not your favorite holiday with all the talk of angels. Hell, you probably don’t even know what Christmas is or how to celebrate it. I hope you’re okay. I’ve started seeing you again, or at least parts of you. Like when I went to a diner and saw your stupid dirty trench coat hanging on a hook by the door, even though we both know you wouldn’t be caught dead without it. And I could have sworn that this girl I hooked up with had your eyes which was a lot less satisfying than it should have been. It’s funny. People always assume that angels wear long white robes and halos. They would never imagine that angels are for the most part dicks and the one that isn’t a total dick wears a dirty trench coat. They never imagine that an angel would have eyes that you could drown in and continuous bedhead. They never imagine that an angel would eat cheeseburgers like they were going out of style. They never imagine that an angel would be a sarcastic prick and smell like watermelon. Frankly I prefer you to the preconceived images of angels. Well Cas, it’s getting late and I’m getting drunk. I miss you. I promise, as soon as Sam is healed and everything is okay again, I’ll get you back. It’ll be okay. Kevin asked me what I want for Christmas the other day. I just smiled at him and said “nothing”. He can’t buy me what I want. All I want is for you to come home. And I know it’s dumb since you can’t but, please Cas. Come home.

Dean


End file.
